Słodka obietnica
by Tyone
Summary: Boxing Day na Baker Street nie może być zbyt zwyczajny. Część trzecia serii "Bezsenność".


autor: Tyone  
ostrzeżenia: dalej post Reichenbach... trochę fluff...

n/a: Nie wiem, dlaczego wstąpił we mnie nastrój na świąteczne fici, ale... skoro jest, to go wykorzystam do końca ^_^ Miłej lektury

* * *

John obudził się i od razu sięgnął dłonią w miejsce, w którym powinien leżeć Sherlock, odnajdując ciepłe ciało spokojnie oddychające obok niego. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gładząc plecy mężczyzny, i wreszcie otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na jego piękną, rozluźnioną we śnie twarz. Rzadko kiedy udawało mu się wstać przed Sherlockiem - mężczyzna przeważnie budził się pierwszy, poza tym spał tylko po cztery czy pięć godzin dziennie; John bardzo tego żałował, gdyż uwielbiał obserwować śpiącego Sherlocka. Choć może dlatego tak uświęcał chwile, gdy było mu dane ten widok ujrzeć. Podniósł się odrobinę i oparł plecami o poduszkę, po prostu patrząc: ciesząc się tym, że nie musi nigdzie się śpieszyć, że może zwyczajnie poleżeć w łóżku z człowiekiem, którego kocha, patrzeć na niego… W tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Sherlock mruknął, zmierzwił włosy rękoma, po czym zakrył głowę poduszką.

— Kto to, John? — wymamrotał.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Poczekajmy, jeśli to coś ważnego, zadzwoni.

Sherlock sapnął, a potem przeczołgał się po łóżku, tak by położyć głowę na poduszce Johna, niewiele pod jego ramieniem, i wtulić się w niego. John uśmiechnął się szerzej, gładząc rozczochrane loki Sherlocka.

— John? — usłyszeli w końcu głos Lestrade'a. — Sherlock? Jesteście?

— Szlag — szepnął John, strącając z siebie ramię Sherlocka, mimo jego protestów. — Zapomniałem, że zaprosiłem go do nas na Boxing Day.

— Po co? — wymruczał Sherlock, zwijając się w miejscu, w którym leżał John, zapewne wciąż ciepłym od jego ciała.

— Po co, po co, tak, żeby wpadł — odpowiedział John, ubierając szybko jeansy, pierwszą z brzegu szafy koszulkę i sweter. — Ale mówiłem mu, żeby przyszedł o dwunastej, więc… Cholera, Sherlock. Zaspaliśmy.

— Przecież nigdzie nie idzie-eee-emy. — Sherlock podniósł się wreszcie, ziewając i przeciągając się okazale. — John…

John podszedł do niego i pocałował go krótko.

— Ubierz się szybko, idę mu otworzyć. — I wybiegł z sypialni, zostawiając Sherlocka samego i niezaspokojonego.

— Greg! — przywitał Lestrade'a, wpuszczając go do środka. Mężczyzna położył pakunki na ziemi i uścisnął Johna przyjaźnie.

— Już myślałem, że was nie ma.

— Trochę… zaspaliśmy — odparł John, pocierając bosą stopą o nogawkę jeansów. — Byliśmy wczoraj u moich rodziców koło Northhumberland.

— Kawał drogi — odparł Greg, zdejmując płaszcz i podając go Johnowi.

— Trochę jest — potwierdził, wieszając ubranie w szafie. — Wróciliśmy po czwartej i trochę nie dospaliśmy — uśmiechnął się. — Chodź, zrobię kawę.

Usiedli z Gregorym w kuchni. John wstawił wodę w czajniku i przygotował drobne późne śniadanie.

— A co u ciebie?

Greg spojrzał tylko na niego i uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— A co może być? Stara bieda.

John zamierzał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Sherlock. Uścisnął się krótko i niepewnie z Gregorym, po czym podszedł do Johna, obejmując go od tyłu, całując jego kark.

— Będziemy musieli później dokończyć to w łóżku — szepnął mu do ucha, a John uśmiechnął się tylko, nie zauważając, że Greg obserwuje ich niemal z zachwytem.

John podał Lestrade'owi filiżankę i talerz z tostem i jajkiem, samemu siadając obok Sherlocka, który oczywiście pił tylko czarną kawę, przesuwając spojrzeniem od Johna do Grega i z powrotem.

— Za to widzę, że u was miłość… kwitnie.

John zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

Greg odchrząknął.

— Właściwie mogliśmy umówić się też później, nie mam żadnych planów.

John podniósł wzrok, ale mężczyzna unikał jego spojrzenia. John westchnął cicho i zagryzł wargę.

— Przykro mi, stary.

— Przecież to nie twoja wina.

— Wyszło na twoją korzyść — odezwał się Sherlock niespodziewanie. John rzucił mu szybkie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. — Zdradzała cię od początku małżeństwa.

— Sherlock… — John wymamrotał przez zęby, spotykając wzrok mężczyzny. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez chwilę, aż wreszcie Sherlock podniósł się. Odstawił kubek do zlewu.

— Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego — dodał i wyszedł, zostawiając oniemiałego Lestrade'a z Johnem.

— Mój boże — odezwał się Greg, gdy doszedł do siebie — nie wiem, co z nim zrobiłeś, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć jak, ale… Mój boże.

John uśmiechnął się bardziej do siebie niż do Gregory'ego, sprzątając po lunchu.

— Czasem jak o tym myślę… On zmienił mnie tak samo jak ja jego, może nawet bardziej. I to od pierwszego dnia, kiedy go poznałem. — John poczuł zalewające go ciepło wspomnienia pięknego młodego i tajemniczego detektywa, który mrugnął do niego i przywrócił do życia jednym uśmiechem. — Nie wspominając o tym, jak na nas obu wpłynął ten związek. — John wytarł mokre naczynia ścierką i odłożył je na suszarkę. — Chyba się starzeję, ostatnio mnie bierze na jakieś filozoficzne refleksje.

— Każdego czasem bierze… Szczególnie kiedy wie się, że ten związek po prostu przetrwa.

John uśmiechnął się. Tak, wiedział, że ten związek przetrwa, wiedział o wiele więcej. _Wiedział_, że spędzi z Sherlockiem resztę życia, był to fakt niezaprzeczalny.

— Chyba masz rację. — Odchrząknął. — Słuchaj, to skoro nie musisz nigdzie iść, to może przełóżmy nasz Boxing Day na piątą? Pójdziemy razem po zakupy, zrobimy kolację… Ma przyjść pani Hudson, Mycroft, Molly… Nie chciałbyś zostać?

Greg zmieszał się lekko.

— Nie będziecie chcieli… iść razem, czy, nie wiem…?

— Razem? Z Sherlockiem? Na zakupy w świąteczny tłum? — John roześmiał się szczerze. — Wiele by dla mnie zrobił, ale nie naraziłbym go na takie coś. A towarzystwo przy przedzieraniu się przez oszalałe zbiorowisko ludzi byłoby mile widziane.

— Okej, skoro tak to przestawiasz…

— Dzięki, stary — John uśmiechnął się i poklepał Lestrade'a po ramieniu.

— Ale stawiasz mi piwo. Ja też nie przepadam za tłumami.

— Może wstąpimy na grzańca po drodze? — John wyszczerzył się.

— Wiesz, co dobre.

— Dobra, myślę, że możemy się powoli zbierać. Dopij kawę, ja tylko włożę na siebie coś bardziej reprezentatywnego i powiem Sherlockowi, że wychodzimy… Minuta.

Greg skinął mu tylko głową i John wyszedł do sypialni, założył na siebie ciemny golf i ciemną marynarkę z łatami na łokciach, a potem wrócił do salonu, zastając Sherlocka wyglądającego za okno, trzymając w jednej ręce skrzypce, drugą miał również opuszczoną wzdłuż ciała. Jego sylwetka była rozświetlona promieniami wpadającymi do mieszkania, tak że wydawała się niemal odrealniona. John odchrząknął.

— Wychodzę z Gregorym po zakupy.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział; w ogóle się nie poruszył. John westchnął i podszedł do niego, obejmując go w pasie i całując jego ramię.

— Nie bądź długo.

— Nie będę.

Sherlock odwrócił się w końcu, ujmując twarz Johna w dłoniach. John uśmiechnął się i wplótł palce w jego włosy, całując jego słodkie, słodkie usta. Odsunął się po dłuższej chwili, składając na wargach Sherlocka ostatni, krótki pocałunek.

— Nigdy nie wyjdę — szepnął John, gładząc łagodnie jego twarz.

— Nie wychodź — odpowiedział Sherlock również szeptem, obejmując Johna i wdychając jego zapach głęboko. Wypuścił Johna z objęć dopiero po kilkudziesięciu głębokich wdechach.

— Wrócę najszybciej jak się da. Zjemy kolację, a później… — John uśmiechnął się, obserwując, jak na twarzy Sherlocka powoli pojawia się uśmiech, i czując ciepło rozlewające się w jego klatce piersiowej. Odwrócił się wreszcie i dołączył do Grega, czekającego na niego w korytarzu. Lestrade nie wnikał, co zajęło Johnowi tak długo, i mężczyzna był mu za to wdzięczny.

* * *

Przeszli zatłoczoną Oxford Street, wymijając Londyńczyków, szukających prezentów na ostatnią chwilę, uśmiechając się do nieznajomych i wymieniając zaledwie kilka zdań. W Londynie od kilku dni padał śnieg, więc ulice były pokryte cienką warstwą białego puchu. John nie umiał powstrzymać wewnętrznej radości i spokoju, który go ogarniał, gdy patrzył na zaśnieżone ulice i świąteczne dekoracje ozdabiające budynki czy uliczne latarnie. Zastanawiał się, czy Greg też umie docenić Święta; czy inni ludzie też teraz widzą to wszystko tak piękne jak on. Czuł się niemal jak dziecko, tylko że tym razem wiedział dokładnie, co robi, co się dzieje; nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się tak spełniony.

W drodze powrotnej zrobili zakupy potrzebne do wieczornej kolacji w supermarkecie przy Baker Street, a potem John zaprowadził Grega do swojego ulubionego baru, gdzie obaj zamówili grzane wino z brandy i herbatą waniliową.

— A jutro znów na stare śmiecie — westchnął Greg, siadając z Johnem przy jednym ze stolików w niemal pustym pomieszczeniu.

— Co ty mówisz? Nie dali ci wolnego na Święta? — zdziwił się John.

— Dali, ale po co mam siedzieć sam i popijać ajerkoniak w pustym mieszkaniu, jeśli mogę zrobić coś pożytecznego, a w dodatku puścić któregoś chłopaka z rodziną do domu…? — Coś w tonie Lestrade'a sprawiało, że Johnowi zrobiło się go szczerze szkoda.

— Słuchaj — zaczął, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy — zawsze możesz wpaść do nas, zawsze. Jesteś dla mnie i Sherlocka jak rodzina, więc…

— Nie, nie będę się wam narzucał — przerwał mu, uśmiechając się lekko; John dostrzegł jednak w tym uśmiechu gorycz. — Co innego kiedy tylko mieszkaliście razem, a co innego teraz, kiedy jesteście razem… Potrzebujecie czasu razem jak nikt inny. — Johna uderzyła prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia - on i Sherlock czekali na siebie zdecydowanie dłużej niż inne pary, dłużej, niż powinni - ale nic nie powiedział. — Przejadę się dwa razy po mieście i tyle. W Święta przeważnie nawet przestępcy mają co innego do roboty.

John prychnął cicho, biorąc łyk grzańca i zerkając na zegarek. Dochodziła dopiero druga, wciąż mieli więc mnóstwo czasu.

— Wybacz, że teraz o to pytam, ale… nie denerwuje cię twoje mieszkanie? — Lestrade spojrzał na Johna pytająco. — Kiedy Sherlock… — Urwał. — Nie mogłem wysiedzieć na Baker Street, po prostu nie mogłem. Wszystko tam mi go przypominało, każda najmniejsza rzecz. W nocy wydawało mi się, że słyszę, jak chodzi po swojej sypialni, rano, że gra na skrzypcach. Wariowałem tam, dlatego wyprowadziłem się zaraz po… "pogrzebie"… — powiedział, wykonując palcami znak cudzysłowu. — Nie masz czegoś takiego?

— Nie wiem. — Greg wzruszył ramionami. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem czasu się jeszcze nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. Pewnie prędzej czy później będę chciał się przeprowadzić, ale póki co… Nie wiem.

John skinął głową. Dopili wino, opatulili się szalikami i wrócili na Baker Street, witani zapachem puddingu pani Hudson i - gdy weszli na górę - ciasta śliwkowego. John uśmiechnął się, ściągając kurtkę, szalik i buty.

— Sherlock? — zawołał, jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi; wzrokiem zachęcił Grega, żeby poszedł za nim.

W kuchni zastali Sherlocka nachylającego się nad piekarnikiem, sprawdzając, czy ciasto już jest gotowe.

— John — powiedział zwyczajnie. — Lestrade — dodał jakby po chwili zastanowienia.

— Widzę, że nie marnowałeś czasu — powiedział John z uśmiechem, podchodząc do mężczyzny i mierzwiąc jego włosy lekko. Sherlock podniósł się i spotkał spojrzenie Johna, i przez chwilę tylko nawzajem przytrzymywali swój wzrok, a ręka Sherlocka gładziła plecy Johna coraz namiętniej, zaciskając się na jego koszuli. Sherlock przerwał kontakt i wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez słowa. Greg tylko spojrzał się na Johna i rozłożył ręce w sposób, który był dla Johna niezwykle komiczny.

— Mam wrażenie, że ja jednak w czymś wam przeszkadzam.

John prychnął pod nosem i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

— Przygotujmy kolację. Sherlockowi powinno za chwilę przejść.

* * *

Greg okazał się niezwykle pomocny w kuchni i do czwartej mieli już niemal wszystko gotowe. Sherlock nakrył do stołu, a John z Lestrade'em ułożyli pod niewielką choinką prezenty. Kilka minut po czwartej do drzwi zapukała pani Hudson, niosąc swój sławny pudding. Później przyszła też Molly, witając się ze wszystkimi nieśmiało, i Harry. Mycroft spóźnił się prawie dwadzieścia minut, ale John był pod zbyt dużym wrażeniem tego, że w ogóle się pojawił, by zwrócić uwagę na jego spóźnienie. Mieszkanie na 221B wypełniło się gwarem rozmów i życzeń. Uprzejmości było słychać w niemal każdym kącie pomieszczenia, tak że John nie umiał powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach. W całym tym zamieszaniu na moment stracił z oczu Sherlocka, lecz jego wzrok szybko odnalazł mężczyznę.

Sherlock stał przy oknie, przygrywając cicho kolędy, niby obserwując gości, jednak John poznał, że jego wzrok był odległy. Przeprosił panią Hudson i podszedł do niego.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał cicho, kładąc dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny. Sherlock odwrócił na niego wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak.

— Jesteś jakiś… nieobecny. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając wzrok. — Sherlock…

— Oj, trzeba go tylko trochę rozruszać, co? — Harry pojawiła się tuż obok nich, skupiając na sobie uwagę Sherlocka. — Idź pokroić indyka, braciszku, zajmę się twoim ukochanym.

John uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Trochę strach zostawić was samych.

— Będę grzeczna, słowo — Harry uniosła dwa palce, jakby składa przysięgę harcerską, a John roześmiał się i wrócił do gości, obserwując Sherlocka kątem oka. Po chwili na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech, a kilka minut później rozmawiał z Harriet jak ze starą przyjaciółką; John miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego siostra nie opowiadała Sherlockowi żadnych historii z dzieciństwa.

* * *

— To teraz najprzyjemniejsza część… chyba — powiedział John z uśmiechem, wstając od stołu i przechodząc do choinki, po drodze lekko muskając kark Sherlocka palcami. Schylił się i wyjął pierwsze niewielkie pudełko.

— Hej, hej, czekaj, co to ma znaczyć? — odezwała się Harry. — A gdzie twoja czapka? Broda?

— Elf pomocnik? — dodał Lestrade. Wszyscy natychmiast spojrzeli na Sherlocka, wybuchając śmiechem.

— Możecie o tym zapomnieć — odpowiedział Sherlock, ale John już nałożył mu pluszowe jelenie rogi na głowę i pociągnął go do góry.

— Hm… ładnie ci w tym — powiedział z uśmiechem, zaczesując jeden niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i John dostrzegł uśmiech malujący się na jego ustach i w oczach, i stawał już na palce, by scałować go z jego warg, z jego twarzy, gdy Harry odchrząknęła teatralnie.

— Wiecie, tu są też inni ludzie, wasi goście, nie wiem…

— Przerywasz nam moment — odparował John, poprawiając już tylko kołnierzyk koszuli mężczyzny i odsuwając się.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami i stanął obok Johna, odbierając od niego kolejne paczki. Pierwsza swoje prezenty rozpakowała pani Hudson, która musiała zejść na dół zaparzyć ziółka. John rozdawał po kolei kolejne paczuszki, tę ze swoim imieniem, napisanym charakterystycznym pismem Sherlocka, specjalnie odkładając na koniec. Wszyscy komentowali podarunki, śmiejąc się z brzydkich swetrów i żartując z kolejnych par skarpetek.

— A to… dla Sherlocka — powiedział, podając mężczyźnie niewielkie opakowanie. Obserwował uważnie, jak powoli rozpakowuje ozdobny papier i otwiera małe pudełeczko ze spinkami do koszuli, a na jego twarzy pojawia się delikatny uśmiech, jeden z tych przeznaczonych tylko dla Johna. Uniósł spinki i obrócił je ostrożnie w palcach, dostrzegając datę. Spojrzał na Johna.

— To dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy — szepnął.

John nie krył zaskoczenia. Nie sądził, że Sherlock przywiązywał wagę do tak trywialnych spraw jak daty i rocznice.

— Tak — odpowiedział John, odchrząkając cicho. — Pamiętasz?

Sherlock spotkał jego spojrzenie i przez moment tylko je przytrzymywał; John nie wytrzymał i połączył ich usta, ożywiając raz jeszcze każdą godzinę i każdą sekundę spędzoną z Sherlockiem.

— Pamiętam każdy dzień — dodał Sherlock, gdy ich usta rozstały się na moment; czoło Johna wciąż jednak było przyciśnięte do czoła mężczyzny, a ich oddechy otulały się nawzajem w niewielkiej przestrzeni, która ich dzieliła. — Nie wiem, dlaczego czuję potrzebę posiadania tej wiedzy.

— Może to twoja głęboko skrywana natura romantyka — odparł John, uśmiechając się, pozwalając Sherlockowi scałować ten uśmiech z jego warg.

— Otwórz swój — powiedział Sherlock, wypuszczając wreszcie Johna z objęć. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, obserwując, jak John sięga po paczkę i rozrywa papier.

John próbował ukryć rozczarowanie, gdy jego oczom ukazała się zwykła, czarna kurtka. Nie oszukiwał się - nie spodziewał się po Sherlocku wielkich gestów, jednak myślał, że może… Sam teraz nie wiedział, o czym właściwie myślał. Znał Sherlocka zbyt dobrze, by wyobrażać sobie cokolwiek innego. Mimo wszystko jednak poczuł się zawiedziony.

— Taka sama jak ta, którą straciłeś na basenie.

John prychnął z wymuszeniem, odwracając się do Molly i Lestrade, zbierających się do wyjścia. Greg zaoferował się odwieźć ją do domu, co John skomentował tylko półuśmieszkiem.

— I zostały już tylko zakochańce i ich rodzeństwo — odezwała się Harry, rozkładając się na kanapie i siąpiąc cynamonowo-jabłkową herbatę. — Czuję się trochę jak piąte koło…

— Nie przesadzaj — przerwał jej John z uśmiechem, czując, jak dłoń Sherlocka gładzi jego kark, zsuwając się powoli niżej, wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa; przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz i przez chwilę jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to żeby zostali już z Sherlockiem sami.

— Nie przesadzam! — Rzuciła na nich jeszcze jedno spojrzenie. — Dobra, chyba się będę zbierać, chłopaki. — Podniosła się, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

— Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię na dół i poczekam z tobą na taksówkę. — John podniósł się, narzucając na siebie kurtkę.

— Miło było cię poznać — pożegnała się z Mycroftem, który pocałował jej dłoń w sposób elegancki, ale wyraźnie machinalny i wyuczony.

— Ciebie również, Harriet — odpowiedział.

Harry pocałowała jeszcze Sherlocka w policzek i objęła go, delikatnie poklepując po plecach, a potem wyszła z Johnem z mieszkania, zostawiając za sobą ciszę. Sherlock nadal siedział na oparciu fotela Johna i usilnie próbował udawać, że nie czuje na sobie spojrzenia brata. Wreszcie, zrezygnowany, powiedział:

— Nie pytaj.

— Nie zamierzałem — odparł Mycroft. Sherlock wyczuł kłamstwo od razu.

— Wiesz, o czym mówię? — zapytał idiotycznie, grając tylko na czas. Miał nadzieję, że John wróci za moment i uwolni go od ciężaru tłumaczenia się przed bratem.

— Oczywiście — obruszył się. — O ślubie. Sherlock…

— Powiedziałem — przerwał mu gwałtownie — Nie. Pytaj — dodał z irytacją.

— Jak mam nie pytać. — Ton Mycrofta przypominał syczenie. — Planujesz uczynić coś bardzo lekkomyślnego, braciszku…

W tym momencie do środka wszedł John, rozgrzewając o siebie zziębnięte ręce.

— Jest chyba z minus dwadzieścia — powiedział, siadając z powrotem w swoim fotelu. — Coś ominąłem?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się sztucznie, rzucając Sherlockowi spojrzenie "ten temat nie jest skończony". Sherlock zmrużył oczy, zamykając dłonie Johna w swoich i ogrzewając je.

— Cóż, nie będę wam przeszkadzał. — Mycroft podniósł się. — Sam się odprowadzę, John, dojdź do siebie — dodał z tym samym wymuszonym uśmiechem i szybko opuścił mieszkanie. Sherlock natychmiast uchwycił spojrzenie Johna i jego dłonie powędrowały do twarzy mężczyzny, i zsuwały się powoli w dół, ale wtedy John podniósł się niespodziewanie.

— Trzeba posprzątać.

Sherlock również wstał, obejmując mężczyznę od tyłu i całując jego szyję.

— Zostaw to…

— Sherlock… — Próbował się uwolnić, ale Sherlock przybliżył się jeszcze, tak że przez materiał John musiał czuć jego erekcję.

— Coś mi obiecałeś rano — szepnął do jego ucha, czując, jak na jego ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka.

— Teraz? — zapytał niechętnie.

— Mhm… — wymruczał w odpowiedzi. — Chyba, że coś zmieniło twoje zdanie.

Tym razem Johnowi udało się wyrwać i obrócić, tak by stanąć przed Sherlockiem twarzą w twarz.

— Och, oczywiście wiesz, prawda? — rzucił z ironią. — Więc po co to było? Żeby mnie zdenerwować? Udowodnić mi coś? — Głos Johna podnosił się niekontrolowanie; jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści machinalnie. Przeszedł parę kroków po pokoju, próbując się uspokoić. — Powiedz coś — odezwał się po chwili ciszej — powiedz, że się mylę.

Sherlock stał kilka kroków od niego, przytrzymując jego spojrzenie. Schował dłoń w kieszeni spodni.

— Mylisz się — powiedział zwyczajnie. — Pierwszy prezent miał tylko odwrócić uwagę, jak widać dość skutecznie. — Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech, który poszerzył się jeszcze, gdy dostrzegł, że John marszczył brwi, skonsternowany. — To, co naprawdę chciałbym ci dać… — Urwał i odchrząknął. — Boże, to niedorzeczne — dodał ciszej, bardziej do siebie, a potem podszedł do Johna i uklęknął; John miał wrażenie, że serce za moment wyskoczy mu z piersi. — Chcę, żebyś został moim mężem, John. — Uniósł wzrok, tak by ich oczy spotkały się. — Wyjdziesz za mnie?

— Sherlock… — wydusił John, chwytając jego dłonie i podnosząc go. — Jeszcze niedawno mówiłeś…

— Wiem, co mówiłem, John, i nie zmieniłem zdania — przerwał mu. — Nadal uważam, że nie potrzebujemy ślubu, żeby udowodnić sobie miłość. Ale wiem też, że ty bardzo tego chcesz, a ja chcę tylko tego, co ty. — Sherlock zacisnął wargi. John ledwo powstrzymywał się od łez, przeklinając to, że Sherlockowi znów udało się doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. — Dam ci wszystko, co tylko będę mógł, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Wszystko dla ciebie, John.

John poczuł, że po jego policzku spływa pojedyncza łza.

— A twoja rodzina?

— Moja rodzina nie ma prawa determinować naszego szczęścia. — Sherlock kciukiem łagodnie przetarł ścieżkę, którą na twarzy Johna wyznaczyły łzy. — Więc jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

— A jaka może być, ty draniu — John wpadł w jego ramiona i Sherlock przycisnął go do siebie, nie potrafiąc wyjaśnić, skąd pochodziło ciepło rozgaszczające się w jego klatce piersiowej. Wreszcie jego dłonie odnalazły twarz Johna, a dłonie Johna jego, i składali nawzajem namiętne, gwałtowne pocałunki, ich usta odnajdywały się i znów gubiły; całowali się z potrzebą, jakiej wcześniej żaden z nich nie czuł. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że jeśli John nie będzie bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, jeśli ich usta się nie spotkają, eksploduje, każda komórka jego ciała eksploduje; bez dotyku mężczyzny czuł się zupełnie pusty i to uczucie go przerażało, ale jednocześnie sprawiało, że ciepło znów rozgaszczało się w nim, w jego klatce piersiowej, zalewało jego umysł.

John zrzucił z niego marynarkę i rozpinał szybkimi ruchami guziki jego koszuli. Sherlock zdjął jeszcze spodnie i pomógł Johnowi z jego swetrem i koszulą, i za chwilę ich ciała były znów do siebie przyciśnięte, nagie i potrzebujące. Dłonie Johna błądziły po jego plecach, usta składały pocałunki na jego obojczykach i szyi; Sherlock odchylił się na moment, sięgając po tubkę lubrykantu schowaną w jednej z szuflad, szukając jej na ślepo.

Sofa była zawalona ozdobnym papierem i kartonami; opadli na podłogę, Sherlock górował na Johnem, znów spajając ich usta razem w głębokim, ostrym pocałunku. John uniósł jeszcze tylko biodra i Sherlock zsunął jego bokserki, odrzucając je na bok, całując jego brzuch.

— Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo cię pragnę — szepnął pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.

— Weź mnie — sapnął John, wplatając palce we włosy mężczyzny, zaciskając je na nich mocno.

Sherlock nie potrzebował nic więcej; rozsmarował lubrykant w palcach i po swoim członku, krótko przygotowując Johna, obserwując, jak kontrolę nad jego twarzą przejmuje pożądanie, jak zamyka jego powieki i rozluźnia twarz. Wszedł w niego jednym długim ruchem, przesuwając dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej i szyi, zatrzymując na twarzy mężczyzny, gładząc ją czule.

Po chwili ich ciała dopasowały się do siebie, odnajdując wspólny rytm, już nie tak szybki, fanatyczny w potrzebie. Ich usta łączyły się i rozdzielały, i Sherlock w końcu odnalazł dłoń Johna i splótł ich palce. Czuł szybko uderzające w piersi serce, czuł, że obaj są już na krawędzi, i przyśpieszył nieznacznie, skupiając się na twarzy Johna, jego zaczerwienionych ustach, kropelkach potu na czole i oczach, które teraz spotkały jego; pchnął mocniej i doszli w tym samym czasie, stale ze splecionymi palcami, teraz zaciskającymi się na sobie mocno, niemal boleśnie. Sherlock opadł na mężczyznę, pozwalając mu otulić się ramionami i gładzić jego plecy, gdy obaj łapali utracone oddechy.

Zszedł z Johna po chwili, kładąc się obok niego na dywanie, wpatrując w sufit, próbując uspokoić szaleńczo szybki puls.

— Mój Boże — odezwał się John po chwili; w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zmęczenie i spokój.

— Jeśli całe nasze małżeństwo takie będzie, to może… może miałeś rację.

— Wreszcie to przyznałeś — prychnął John.

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się.

— My już brzmimy jak małżeństwo.

Sherlock roześmiał się, a John pocałował ramię mężczyzny, uśmiechając się jak dziecko.

— Jak myślisz, ile nas będzie kosztował rehabilitant po tym seksie na podłodze?

— Jezus Maria, John. — Sherlock parsknął i uciszył Johna krótkim pocałunkiem.

— To mi przypomina o jeszcze jednej sprawie — John wyszczerzył się, podnosząc się na ramieniu i patrząc na Sherlocka. — Gdzie mój pierścionek?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szarmancko i podniósł, sięgając do kieszeni odrzuconych w rogu salonu spodni i wyjmując z niej małe pudełeczko. John usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o obicie kanapy, i czekał, aż Sherlock usiądzie obok niego. Mężczyzna podał mu pudełeczko, które John rozpoznał od razu.

— Czekaj, czy to nie są… — Otworzył je i zobaczył spinki do koszuli, dokładnie takie same, jakie podarował Sherlockowi. Podniósł je i obrócił w palcach, dostrzegając wygrawerowaną datę. — To…

— Dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy — dokończył za niego Sherlock. — I nie, nie śledziłem cię.

John prychnął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Jakby którykolwiek z nas miał jakieś wątpliwości… — Sherlock uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. — Dobra, chyba powinniśmy się położyć.

John podniósł się, wyciągając dłoń i pomagając Sherlockowi wstać. Ich palce same splotły się, gdy szli do sypialni.


End file.
